


what you give you receive

by mytenmonthslove



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Meet-Cute, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28116276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytenmonthslove/pseuds/mytenmonthslove
Summary: Sunoo has a problem. More a dilemma really. Normally he wants to be spoiled and protected. Now he wants to spoil and protect his boyfriend as well. This is very new to him. It doesn't help that his boyfriend is bigger, taller and older than him.And the cutest thing their home has to offer, after him of course.
Relationships: Park Jongseong | Jay/Kim Sunoo
Comments: 16
Kudos: 88





	what you give you receive

**Author's Note:**

> there was no sunjay tag on here, so I decided to change that ~
> 
> hope you enjoy (｡･･｡)

🌻🌻🌻

Sunoo bites his lips and looks down at the bag. It's a normal plastic bag but what's inside counts really. _Oh, the irony_. Remembering all the people telling him he was a cute face and nothing else. He debates for a long time but shakes his head in the end. “This is dumb,” he scoffs at himself and walks into their home.

Jay looks up from his laptop and immediately brightens up when he sees him. Sunoo is pretty sure he can almost see a tail wagging, it endears him to no end. He always feels so welcomed and appreciated, a reason he loves coming home after Jay. But waiting for Jay at home is equally nice. 

His boyfriend always makes Sunoo feel all these mushy emotions that make him giddy and secretly, (and not so secretly) he loves it. “I got you something,” he mumbles shyly, all his prior confidence gone when his boyfriend perks up again and makes grabby hands. Sweater paws, the lord is testing him especially today.

His fingers are crossed behind his back but he shrugs his shoulders nonchalantly as Jay sends him one last curious look before opening the bag. He really hopes it suits his taste. After all he searched for hours for it after asking their friends, especially Sunghoon and Jungwon who are closer to Jay, for their opinion. His breath hitches When Jay's smile drops for a second but makes a comeback tenfold. Sunoo lets out a breath he was unknowingly holding in relief and smiles shakily.

“Sunshine, I don't know what to say,” Jay says in wonder, still smiling brightly at the black sweater he gifted him, it is super soft and elegant with little gold details. And _expensive_. Sunoo choked on nothing in particular when the clerk told him. Sunghoon told him Jay eyed it for some time. 

So was it worth it after all? 

Totally.

“It's not my birthday.” Jay smiles softly at it, still very surprised. He can't wait to wear it and show it off. 

Sunoo holds himself back to not giggle at the adorable behavior, a hard challenge. It is something others usually never saw of Jay and if, they should count themselves damn lucky. He is super grateful that he's one of them and more importantly.

Jay _loves_ it, he loves the _gift_ that _he_ chose for him, albeit with a little help yada yada no one cares and it's the first time he understands why Heeseung always likes to gift them things so much. This happy feeling is priceless. 

“I just want to spoil you,” he rushes out and bites his lips anxiously. He hopes Jay doesn't think he belittles him, it is one of the reasons it took him so much courage. But when Sunoo sees him in their room, cozy with sweater paws and his cute way of speaking in private, so comfortable in his own skin, he just wants to coddle and spoil him to death.

It is so weird to him since Sunoo is someone who loves to get spoiled, getting attention and cuddles. So for him to feel that way towards someone else, his boyfriend even, was weird at first.

But with time and many talks with his friends, he was comfortable enough and decided to do something about it. His mother raised no coward after all. Also he enjoys taking care of Jay and doing things he likes. It also feels as a way to show him his appreciation, his gratefulness that he's a part of his life.

So now whenever he sees Jay and feels like it, he coddles him. He buys him sweets, drinks and whatever he likes and the bright smile is always worth it. Even when his arms sometimes fall asleep when Jay wants to be the little spoon, he just remembers how Jay endures it all as well. 

Sunoo does it all out of love and a way to release his feelings. Sometimes they're so strong, he wants to scream it out. So instead of doing that _and_ disturbing their neighbors, he does things little by little to see Jay's reaction. He wants his approval and only doing things he was comfortable with as well. 

This is a relationship of two after all.

Jay seems to get to the same conclusion. He bites on his lips, something he always does when he's deep in thought and just shrugs, he makes cute grabby hands at Sunno who coos at him and complies immediately. A second later he falls into his favorite embrace, snuggling closer to his favorite spot, the crook of Jay's neck.

 _Only_ Sunoo is allowed there. 

The reason: Whenever Jay laughs it vibrates through his whole body and makes Sunoo instantly happy.

“So this was your sneaky way of getting my approval,” Jay mumbles and grins down at him. Sunoos cheeks heat up, as he gets embarrassed super easily. There is no need for him to reply, Jay knows the answer already anyway. He nods to himself, satisfied and tighten his arms around Sunoo, bringing them closer and even if it isn't the most comfortable position, Sunoo relishes in it. Jay is the only person he never feels tired of being close. 

“You know how silly you are, right,” Jay laughs, bopping his nose and getting a whiny ' _Hey!_ ' back. “I am your boyfriend, you can do anything you want for me.” Jays eyes are sparkling and he kisses his forehead softly, lingering a bit. Sunoo melts and burns at the same time. “Thank you so much, Sunoo-ah,” he whispers and looks at him with so much love and adoration, Sunoo only blushes brighter.

“And this means I can do anything I want as well,” he continues, smiling slyly and in anticipation. Sunoo pouts because he knows Jay is all for grand gestures but he really didn't do it to get something back. It' fine as long as Jay knows that. He's just the first person that makes him feel so good and safe since the day they met. 

He treats him like an equal. Always. He never thought less of him just because of his bright and bubbly personality. He got to know him, _for him_. And he's forever grateful for that.

Does he have a temper? Yes. He accepts criticism well and tries to do better. And Sunoo isn't a perfect angel as well, so it's fine.

They have the rule to never go to bed angry at each other and always talk it out. What with both of them being hotheaded. 

“I'm so happy I went to that blind date, Seongie” Sunoo blurts out suddenly, as he thinks about all the things he's grateful for. It's almost like a ritual for him at the end of the night and always shows him the positive. He's drawing small circles on Jay, both of them enjoying their closeness when he stops. 

The room was so quiet, Sunoo gets double surprised at Jay's laugh coming out of nowhere. He destroys the bubble they were in and Sunoo furrows his eyebrows in confusion, sad he's the only melancholic one. As he looks down at him, Sunoo just _knew_ the next words would blindside him. 

“Actually Sunghoon was supposed to meet you, he just got caught up in skate practice and didn't have your number. So he asked us in our group chat who was free. Jungwon needed to study and Jake was already meeting friends, so I was his only hope.”

Sunoo's face fell and he silently screamed in Jay's chest, shaken to the core and hating the vibrations of his laughter for the first time.

_Yah Park Sunghoon, I'm going to kill you!_

🌻🌻🌻

**Author's Note:**

> stay happy, healthy and kind. comments and kudos make my day~, its always nice to see what you thought about the story and makes me, like any writer, immensely happy ♡


End file.
